


Caged

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Dooku, Heavy Angst, Hostage Obi-Wan, M/M, Qui-Gon Lived AU, Revenge of the Sith AU, Sad Ending, Unresolved Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Palpatine died. The Plan went forward anyway, Emperor Dooku only sparing Qui-Gon and leverage to keep Qui-Gon compliant: Obi-Wan.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> [Moddy on tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/) released this prompt in a Prompt Run to find another home.
> 
> Original Prompt: Sith Emperor Dooku keeping Jedi Qui-Gon compliant by imprisoning Obi-wan. Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon please!
> 
> Content Warning: While this Obi-Wan does not crave death, he does see suicide or provoking his own murder to be options in his narrowing list of forward paths. 
> 
> This story is open-ended, something that could be interpreted as a cliffhanger. It likely won't feel good. I don't have answers about what would happen "next." It's just question marks.
> 
> Feel free to skip this one if you think it won't make your day better.
> 
> If anyone is wondering about what's going on in my life that has resulted in the November/December 2018 posting schedule, feel free to check out my tumblr: [with this link](https://igaveyoufairwarning.tumblr.com/) If you're reading this years in the future, the fact this story was posted later than expected no longer has meaning. In that event: Greetings from the past.

 

“Don't let him cage you like this,” Obi-Wan pleaded, face bloodied and distraught.

Qui-Gon couldn't find the words to answer him.

Obi-Wan's head rolled forward, his battered form too weakened to hold him upright if it weren't for the chains. “You need to let me go. Please let me go.”

“Watch  _Emperor_ Dooku kill you for my disobedience?” Qui-Gon challenged.

Obi-Wan shuddered, half from pain, half from something much worse. “I can't live like this,” he whispered, “the darkness wrapping around my head and trying to get inside. My shields are weakening, Qui-Gon, my mind is slipping. My sanity is going. I'm being pulled apart by inches—”

As Obi-Wan's wretched, desperate eyes met his, Qui-Gon's own averted.

It could block out the physical wounds Obi-Wan bore, that would not heal...

It couldn't block out the mind wounds.

Qui-Gon stood by Dooku's side, carried out his former master's will in exchange for Obi-Wan's life. The slightest hesitance was met with more torment for his knight.

None of this had to do with mercy for Obi-Wan.

Prolonging the injured being's captivity... refusing him the death he was fully ready for...

That was for Qui-Gon, only.

“I cannot let myself be used like this,” Obi-Wan rasped. “I won't.”

“Love—”

“Either you find a way to get me out of here, or I will do whatever it takes to free myself from this hell.”

Qui-Gon's gaze snapped to his eyes and he knew.

His knight could not tolerate living as a slave.

Obi-Wan would fight for his freedom until they killed him or he couldn't fripping move anymore—

And at that point, if he still hadn't tasted freedom, he would just  _leave._

Qui-Gon had just run out of time.

 

 


End file.
